


Aristotle

by phantisma



Series: Keeper Verse [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana Winchester wants a puppy, and she's figured out exactly how to get one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aristotle

“Can you believe we bought a house?” Dean asked, pressing back against Sam and pulling his arms closer around him.

“No…but then I can’t believe a lot of what’s happened in our lives.” Sam kissed the side of his head and watched Dana dancing around the spacious living room. “The rest of the furniture will be here tomorrow.”

Dean nodded and turned around to kiss him. “I think we should do something about dinner.”

“I want pizza!” Dana sang as she danced past them.

“Your daughter wants pizza.”

“Among other things.”

Sam smirked. “She still harping on the puppy?”

“You telling me she doesn’t bug you everyday?”

Sam laughed and kissed him. “Everyday, all day…Every time I turn around, she’s pressing the picture into my head.”

“Well, she’s tenacious.”

“She’s you’re daughter…what do you expect?”

“I expect her to know when I say no that I mean no.”

“Is that what this refusal is about?”

Dean turned away and headed for the kitchen. “She’s spoiled, Sam. At some point what I say has to stand. If it isn’t you—don’t think I don’t know about the box of stuff in her closet—it’s Dad, or Missouri.”

Sam followed him. “Okay, I get that. But she’s 9 Dean.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, going on 20. Did I tell you that her teacher called me yesterday?”

“What did she do now?”

“She arranged a protest.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, apparently she decided that the gym teacher was being too hard on one of her friends, and arranged for the entire class to protest.”

Sam chuckled. “Well, she does have a protracted sense of right and wrong.”

“Yeah, no thanks to you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you.” Dean picked up the phone and started dialing. “Now, go find our little Gandhi and see what she’s up to. I’ll order pizza.”

 

“Dana! Will you stop?” Sam turned, exasperated to look at her, swinging her feet under the table. For at least the fifth time in an hour, she had pressed the image of a puppy, a rather specific puppy, into his head. “I’ve told you…Daddy means no. I’ve tried to change his mind. It isn’t happening.”

Dana pouted at him and turned back to her spelling book. Sam sighed and went back to sorting out the books in the box he was trying to empty. “Some of these belong in a museum,” he muttered.

“They don’t make museums for those kinds of books.” Dana said and Sam chuckled.

“How would you know?”

“You think too loud.”

Sam shook his head and adjusted his control of their connection. “Better?”

She rubbed at her head, but nodded. “I have a headache.”

“Finish your homework.”

“I’m done.” She held up the page for him to see.

“Your father will be home soon. Why don’t you go play and I’ll start some dinner.”

“Is Papa coming too?”

“Probably. He hasn’t seen the house since we got the furniture in.”

“Maybe he’ll convince Daddy to get me a puppy.” Dana said with a pout as she put her books into her backpack.

“Dana.” Sam’s voice was filled with warning and the thoughts he sent her way were as well.

“It’s not fair.”

Sam shook his head. By the time he was her age he knew a lot more about unfair than he hoped she ever learned. “If I could, I’d give you a yard full of puppies, baby…but Daddy says no.”

She stopped and looked at him. “I always wanted a puppy too.” He sat down and gestured for her to come to him. He picked her up and put her on his lap. “Every year, for my birthday I’d hope that I would get one. I didn’t even care what kind. I picked out names and everything.”

“But you never got one?”

Sam couldn’t believe the hurt that welled up inside at the thought. He shook his head and blinked away the tears. Dana’s small hands pressed against the side of his face and her thoughts rubbed against him. “No, Dana. I never got a puppy.”

“That’s sad.”

Sam nodded and kissed her. “Yes it is. Now, go on. Let me cook.”

 

“Papa, would you come read to me?” Dana asked as Dean rose from the table to start clearing dishes.

“My favorite thing to do in the world, Dana.” John pushed back from the table. “If you boys will excuse me.”

“She’s going to torment him about the puppy.” Sam said as they disappeared up the stairs.

Dean shook his head. “I’ve made it clear to him. Dana doesn’t get a puppy.”

“Okay…I’ve just got this feeling.” Sam tried to sense what was going on upstairs, but all he got was the impression of Dana picking out a book.

“By the way…” Sam scrapped a plate into the trash and handed it to Dean. “I have to go to New York in a few days. I’ll be gone until Tuesday, so you’ll have to get Dana from school.”

“Okay, I’ll work the schedules around to make sure I can do that. You’ll be home Tuesday though?”

Sam nodded. “Not sure what time my flight gets in, but yeah.”

 

Sam chuckled as he got out of the car in the late afternoon sunlight. It was a gorgeous day, and he could _feel_ Dana scurrying around the house squealing “He’s here, he’s here.”

Ample enough warning he supposed. His trip had been successful, the books he’d gone to purchase in better condition than he’d thought and now he was home. All good things. He opened the door and dropped his suitcase to catch the squealing, flailing child that launched into his arms. “Uncle Sammy!” She covered his face in kisses, though he could still hear her in his head, squealing and giggling.

“Are you trying to stall me?”

“No. Not at all. I missed you.”

“You’re lying.” Sam kissed her back and chuckled.

“Okay, but just a little one. Did you bring me anything?”

“Dana, is that isn’t polite.” Dean appeared from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. Sam set Dana down and leaned into Dean’s kiss. “What about me? Did you bring me anything?”

Sam smiled against Dean’s lips. “You taste like sugar.”

“Do I?”

Sam kissed him again and he could hear the resounding “Ewww,” from Dana, even if she didn’t say it out loud.

“Very funny, young lady.” He kicked the door shut and dragged his suit case into the room. “I did, in fact, bring you something.” He reached into the side of his suitcase and handed her a book. “It might be a little old for you, but when I was your age I loved it….and, it’s a first edition, so treat it with respect.”

She ran her fingers over the old spine and crinkled her nose. “What’s a Hobbit?”

“Read it and find out.”

She grinned and hugged his legs, then ran for her room. “And you…” Sam pulled Dean into his arms. “You, I’m afraid that all I brought you is me.”

Dean pouted. “I suppose I’ll just have to make do.” He kissed Sam’s nose, then stepped back. “I better check on dinner. Dad will be here in a few minutes.”

“Okay…I’m just going to take my stuff upstairs.”

Dana was hiding something from him. He could taste it. She was hiding it well, so despite his curiosity he was proud of her. He didn’t push, just went to the bedroom he shared with Dean and emptied his suitcase.

In fact, it felt like they were both hiding something. Sam shook his head and went back to the stairs. The door opened below him and Dana came bounding out of her room, grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs. “Papa’s here, come on.”

Dean came out of the kitchen just as Dana and Sam made the bottom of the stairs and they all looked at John who stood in the doorway holding a box tied up in blue ribbons. Dean grinned and Dana clapped and John just looked sheepish. “What is this?”

“Happy birthday, Sammy.” John said, holding out the box. Dana squealed again and jumped up and down.

“Open it! Open it!”

“Dana, settle down.” Dean said, shaking his head. “Sam can open his presents after dinner.”

“He should open it now.” John said. “Sit down, Sam.”

When he was sat down on the couch, John put the box on Sam’s lap. To his surprise, the box moved. Sam looked up at his father, then down at the box. “What the?”

“Just open it.” John crossed his arms and waited.

Sam pulled the ribbon and the box shifted on his lap. Almost before he could pull the ribbon free, the top of the box was popping up. He lifted it off and two chocolate brown eyes met his. Dana was giggling and running around the room, John was smiling. Only Dean wasn’t happy.

Sam reached into the box and pulled the puppy out of the box, letting the box slide down to the floor. “I said no puppies.” Dean said, anger in his voice.

John held up his hand. “No. You said that Dana couldn’t have a puppy. I didn’t give Dana a puppy.”

“She’s beautiful.” Sam set her in his lap, laughing as the brown lab immediately started trying to lick his face.

“I picked her out.” Dana said, jumping beside him. “She was the best one…she plays and she barks when there’s trouble.”

“Dad, this is—I can’t believe you did this.” Dean sputtered.

“Sammy always wanted a puppy Daddy. Those mean people who took him didn’t ever let him have one.” Dana said, her eyes big, her hand sliding into John’s.

John’s eyes slipped from Sam and the puppy to Dean. “I…he’s my boy. And she’s my girl…and between the two, how could I not?”

Dean shook his head and went back to the kitchen. “He’ll come around.” John said as Sam looked concerned.

“What should we name her?” Dana asked. “I like Aristotle.”

Sam laughed. “She’s a girl, Dana.”

Dana frowned. “I know that. I just like Aristotle. We could call her Ari for short.”

Sam chuckled and put the puppy down on the floor. “Why don’t you play with her while I go talk to Daddy?”

Dean didn’t look up as he came into the kitchen, so Sam slipped his arms around his waist. “She really is precious.”

“Sam.” It was nearly a growl.

“I know. You said no dogs. I thought she’d dropped it finally.”

“I should be furious.”

“You’re not?”

“Is what she said true?”

“What?”

“About you always wanting a puppy?” Dean turned in his arms and looked up at him. “Is it?

“Yeah…I did.” Sam closed his eyes. “I was trying to help her realize we don’t always get what we want….not convince her to…”

Dean pulled him close, nuzzling against his neck for a minute. “You know I love you.”

“Yeah, Dean, I know.”

“If that dog eats my shoes or craps in my house, I’m kicking you both out.”

“I seem to recall it’s my house too.” Sam kissed the top of Dean’s head. “She wants to name it Aristotle.”

“I thought you said it was a girl.”

“She’s your daughter.”


End file.
